How Do I Live?
by Alias-JoyLemmon
Summary: A request for DJChef7. Songfic of same name  Sung by both LeAnn Rimes and Trisha Yearwood  Jake and Bella share their mutual anxieties over the possibilities of the other leaving. Comes up due to new  temporary  patrol schedule. M for references.


**"How Do I Live"**

_A request by DJChef7. If you have any requests, (especially songfics) review any of my stories or PM me (click on the toes in the top-left corner) I accept any pairings. If you would like me to do something in the style of "To Every Guy" or "Healing" just tell me pleases._

~/*\~

**How do I,  
Get through one night without you?  
If I had to live without you,  
What kind of life would that be?  
Oh, I...  
I need you in my arms, need you to hold,  
You're my world, my heart, my soul,  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything good in my life,  
And tell me now  
**

Jake was preparing me for us being 'alone' the following week. Between my job, his job and his patrolling, we barely saw each other these days as it was.

Next week, though, he running the night shifts as Jared and Paul were going away.

How was I going to survive one night? Let alone a _week!_ It had been years since I slept alone.

"Bells, I'm not going to be gonna forever," he told me that night, after we had made love (several times).

I chuckled. "What kind of life would that be? A life without you…" I shuddered at the thought.

He chuckled as well. "Horrible."

I smiled, but, in a matter of moments, my smile became watery, and tears were soon falling.

Jake gave me a soft smile, hugging me close.

"Jake, I don't know what I'm gonna do. I need in my arms, every night. I _need_ to hold you."

He hugged me tighter, her fingers resting gently over my stomach.

We had found out, today, that I was pregnant for the first time.

"Jake, you're my world – my heart. _My soul._ I don't want you to leave. I die every time you do. Whenever you do , you take everything good in my life with you."

**How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?  
**

He just hugged me. He tell me I was being silly, or overreacting – I had had this reaction many times before whenever I wouldn't see him for long periods of time.

"How am I going to cope? I know it's selfish, but how? Jake I don't even know how to _breathe_ without you here, with me."

**Without you,  
There'd be no sun in my sky,  
There would be no love in my life,  
There'd be no world left for me.  
And I,  
Baby I don't know what I would do,  
I'd be lost if I lost you,  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything real in my life,  
And tell me now,  
**

"Shhh, Bells, it's gonna be alright," he told me.

"I think I might kill Sam next time I see him," I grumbled. "Taking about my sun, my love."

"Bells," he chuckled. "We're not imprinted. Sam is. I think that Emily would get mighty pissed if you killed her husband."

"Well, he needs to be told! He can let Seth or Brady or Colin do these – they aren't attached in any way – apart from their parents. It's not like they even bother with school anymore. Jake, whenever you do these, my mind plays these horrible games with me – I keep thinking that you're not gonna come back."

"Bella, I _always_ come back."

I turned over and looked up at him. "I'd be lost if I lost you," I breathed to him. "You'd take everything _real_ in my life if you ever didn't' come back."

**How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?  
**

"Bella, it's the same for me. Every time you walk out that door, I get the same anxieties – that you're going back to the Cullen's. That you're going back to _him._ How would I survive then? How would I live?"

**Please tell me baby,  
How do I go on?  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything,  
I need you with me,  
Baby don't you know that you're everything,  
Good in my life?  
And tell me now,  
**

"I would never. I love you too much," I told him, kissing him slowly.

"Bella, I would, quite simply, die, if you ever left. You would take away everything – everything I need. Because I need _you_. You're _everything_ good in my life." He pulled me into a tight embrace

**How do I live without you,  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?  
How do I live without you?  
How do I live without you baby?**

"How do I live without you?" I breathed into his shoulder.

"You don't. That's why I'm here."


End file.
